<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good To You by Cinnafox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791024">Good To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox'>Cinnafox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-80's, AU-Best Friends, Age Up, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, kind of slow burn, soft boys in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Akashi had left his hometown and best friend behind after high school, he came back years later with a purpose to fulfil a family duty. But the matters of his heart that he long forsaken got in the way when he met his old friends again and reliving the life he wished he could have had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Heavy Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I.... cannot help my feelings anymore... I just had to. </p>
<p>P/S: Before you do proceed. This story has some shift in dynamics and characteristics.</p>
<p>Title &amp; inspiration taken by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFmTwTHXUtc">THIS</a> song. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer air was nostalgically familiar, but it felt strange. Akashi used to love the summer breeze in this town, the scent and density was somewhat different from the other states of Japan and the other countries he has been to. No matter where summer was, he always preferred the one in his hometown, but after his long return, he felt like gagging. It was nauseous and strangely heavy. However, it was his home.</p>
<p>It has been six years since he and his family had left this place for the big city permanently. His Father had bigger plans and vision, and as the only sole heir of the decade old cooperation, he was forced to move along with his parents. Leaving all he had ever known behind; his house, his school, the mini markets, the fields where he played in, and most of all, his friends and best friend. </p>
<p>None of them had spoken for a while now. All he had known was cast away into dark at the back of his mind and never to be seen again. His father had groomed him, taught him, trained him, disciplined him and instilled the importance of carrying the Akashi name, it is in his pulsing veins, it was binding. He couldn’t run away from it even if he wanted to. </p>
<p>Akashi stared out at the window of the executive cab he was booked for. The once urban town of solitude and humbleness has gone through some changes while he was away, there were plazas and office buildings, more shop lots and bus stops. The once vast grassy fields now stood a museum of the city. He was still a distance away towards his destination, his old home. It is deeper and more secluded in a quiet area. Akashi rested his back against the leather seat and closed his eyes, the chauffeur will notify him upon their arrival soon enough. </p>
<p>“Mr. Akashi.” a voice of a middle aged man called out formally. “We have arrived at your destination.” Akashi opened his eyes and smiled thinly at the chauffeur. The passenger door was already held open for him to step out. When his leather shoe crunched against the stones and the summer breeze swished by gently, he felt light headed and woozy. However, his years of trained poise and control kept him from crumbling down. Akashi adjusted his blazer when he had stepped out. The scent of it all was a little too heavy for his liking, with his trained demeanour, he still had to unbutton his blazer down. </p>
<p>Akashi looked up at the large gates of the mansion. The black with golden vines designs, swirling the black steel were just as he last saw before he had left—and a face of whom had stood there watching him leave. Akashi shook his head from the memory. Only a moment there he felt his composure quake within him. There was a strong scent of freshly cut grass, his father must have had a gardener to trim them. </p>
<p>Akashi approached the large double gates, the size was just as he remembered but his height had grown considerably too judging by the locks. Akashi reached into his pocket and took out a set of keys with an old lion keychain which also came with a pair, he had stashed his keys in a box and had never touched it until it was announced that he was to return. “May I, Sir?” the chauffeur offered with his palm ready to assist. Akashi shook his head without turning an eye. “I got this.” he said in a good manner. </p>
<p>Akashi paid no mind to the surroundings and only keys his eyes upon his home. There was an itch he might trigger if he does so and he has yet to be prepared. He used the key which fit the stainless steel padlock, the click and turn of it was all too familiar, even as he unchained around the gates, it was as though that part of him had never left. When he had the gates opened he pushed them wide enough before turning back to the car, the chauffeur closed the door after him before jogging back to the driver’s seat.</p>
<p>Akashi watched as he was driven into the compound. The land was big, too big, greenery was spread wide and long as far as the eyes could see, but it was empty. Once the greenery field was filled with bushes, flower beds of all kinds but now it was there no more. </p>
<p>When they arrived at the mansion, Akashi exhaled the deep breath he took. He stepped out of the car when the chauffeur opened the door for him. The cobblestones looked as though they had never aged. While the chauffeur unloaded the luggages, Akashi stared up at the old house. Everything looked well maintained, although it was more polished and had no decoratives which they once had. The Akashi family had moved out of the mansion to the bigger city, but they had never left the estate, it was built by his great grandfather and passed down to his grandfather and then father, soon it is to be his. Akashi felt something seared in him. </p>
<p>“Your luggage, Sir.” the chauffeur informed. Akashi turned around and nodded to him. “I will take it from here.” he said to the chauffeur and took out his wallet and handed him a few bills. “Keep this for yourself. Thank you.” Akashi said to him. He tipped his hat and thanked Akashi graciously before jogging back to the car and drove off. Akashi purposely watched the car drive farther away until it was unseen again. Akashi breathed in deeply again in attempts to loosen his lungs before puffing out heavily. He looked down at his luggages. He had only two suitcases of two different sizes and his leather bag. </p>
<p>Akashi inserts a key into the keyhole and it fits perfectly. His keys were not labeled, but somehow he instinctively knew which individual ones were for. Just as in the old days. Akashi squeezed his eyes tightly as his hand gripped the polished handle. Even the curve of it was making him feel dizzy. <b> <em>Okay. </em> </b>Akashi took last deep breath and pushed it down, the doors swung open and the creaking echo greeted him, then there was silence. </p>
<p>The smell of familiarity wafted to him like dandelions carried by the winds. His face felt warm but his spine felt a kind of chill. His body felt heavy and light at the same time. However, he was trained to retain his composure, it kept with him to this day. Akashi stepped inside and pulled his suitcases behind him. He closed the door after himself and looked around: the interior and structure were well maintained, the dark wooden walls, floors, staircases and railings were polished. The furnitures were all intact and in place as they were before but there were no decorations nor any of the family’s personal items. But it was all still familiar, images of the past passed his vision along with the decorations here and there, the echo of voices that had long filled the house. </p>
<p>It was completely empty and silent. The mansion had never been silent. There were maids, cooks, butlers here and there on their errands and chores. Now they were only ghosts of the past. Akashi took off his leather shoes and neatly placed them neatly on the side, wearing only his black socks and he parked his suitcases by the stairwell and his bag atop. He graced his hand on the wooden handrail, he was taller now and his fingers were longer too but the touch of the wood was no stranger to him. </p>
<p>Quietly he walked up the steps, his eyes catching every clean detail that were once filled with something before. The hallways were more quiet. The curtains were drawn and tied to the sides so the lights poured in. Walking through he felt like his head was spinning, as though the place was tilting to the sides, it was not the best part of memories he had. He stopped at a large single door. It was once his room. He was not sure what was in there and how it had become, and he dared not recollect what it was once like. Akashi brought his hand up but he did not touch the knob, he only stared at the closed door. It was quiet, absolutely silent but the air was ghostly to him, it was as though something was waiting behind it. He dropped his hand and turned away eventually. </p>
<p>Akashi roamed the first part of the mansion. Everything was clean and maintained, not a single cobweb as well. When he went back down, he looked at his luggages. He had to take a room somewhere and his room was not an option he wanted. Akashi took his bags and went to one of the guest rooms on the first floor, not too far from his room. </p>
<p>The room was more of a decent size. There was a queen sized bed by the window, night stands at each side. A dresser, a study desk at different corners of the room. One sliding door to the closet and one door to the bathroom. “This should do.” Akashi spoke to himself and settled his suitcases. Akashi went into the bathroom and checked on the shower, the heater still worked and the water ran smoothly. He went back to the room and took the things he needed after his bath. </p>
<p>After Akashi had freshened up, he dressed himself in his dark jeans and a long sleeves T-shirt, the material was light for the summer so he only needed to fold the sleeves up below his elbow. He only towel his damp hair and hung the towels to dry. There were no plans in his schedule for a while, the family business was well taken care of by his father in the city and all he needed to do was settle himself in <b> <em>until…. </em> </b>Akashi drew the curtains down before walking out of the room, pushing away everything his mind was trying to creep on him. He needn’t need that for now. </p>
<p>Akashi went into the kitchen and inspected the cabinets and drawers. There was no food, only pots and pans, cutleries, plates and bowls. Akashi switched on the plug for the fridge, it was empty too but he needed it to be cold when he will be back from the grocery. <b> <em>Grocery.</em> </b> Akashi cringed at the thought. He was not prepared for this. Akashi ran his hand over his face and sighed. He looked out at the window of the kitchen facing the front estate. The greenery stretched so far it was almost impossible to see the main street, he could see the distant roofs of some neighbours and big bushy trees and the highest of the estate’s gates. </p>
<p>Akashi checked his watch on his wrist: 4:46 p.m, the day had gone by and soon he could take rest and only the next day would he let his mind start brainstorming to settle things through. But he needed groceries, he needed food, he was quite famish, perhaps even getting some tea would do him good. <b> <em>Tea.</em> </b> Akashi thought and remembered that he had some tea bags in his luggage. </p>
<p>Akashi came back to the kitchen with three packets of tea of different flavours and a small packet of cream biscuits from his flight. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for him to last ‘till tomorrow. He did not plan to roam out of the estate gates upon the day of his arrival. </p>
<p>While he let the water boil, Akashi set a cup and a teapot nearby. He took his unfinished novel and sat on the stool by the counter table in the kitchen. His mind began to ease itself, he thought of nothing, the sound of the evening birds chirping occasionally, the sound of the water almost hitting boiling point and his mind only read the passages of his book, picturing the story being told. </p>
<p>Three knocks came from the entrance door and Akashi’s breath halted. His spine tingled and his hand went cold. There was silence again. Akashi looked down at his watch, it was already 5:30 p.m. The knocks came again followed by a voice but it was too far and the doors were too thick for Akashi to hear it clearly if not at all. Akashi got up from his chair and placed his opened book upside down. </p>
<p>The knocks came again when Akashi reached, when he opened one door his heart drummed against his chest and chills traveled all over his body. He stared in shock as the man stood before him. Mousy brown hair, bangs slightly longer than when he last saw him, the back trimmed shorter, his eyes were the warmest of brown. His face was surprised at first but then he grew into a smile, it was bright as once upon a time before and beaming. “Seijuurou!” the man called.</p>
<p>Akashi stared at him, his dry lips parting and he could feel the sting from the cracks peeling. Akashi was speechless, his mind was thrashing within him, his hand gripped on the handle until it turned cold and pale. The expression on the man before him began to sour in confusion and worry. </p>
<p>“Se-Sei….” he softly tried to approach “Wa-wait—Seijuu—<em> Hey! </em>” but before Akashi even knew it, he slammed the door, locking it instantly and backed away. The man knocked on the door again. “Seijuurou!” he called out but was muffled behind the thickness of the wood. Akashi breathed heavily until it became too tight and short he began to hyperventilate. His face felt hot, his ears began to pulse against his head, his eyes were hot and tears glistened, blurring his vision. Akashi covered his ears as the knocks kept coming and the calls of his name kept chasing him. </p>
<p>Akashi pressed his palms against his head but it did no good in blocking them out. When his back hit the newel, he ran into the closet under the staircase and shut the door. The closet was spacious and empty but it was pitch black. Akashi’s back hit the wall and he let himself sink to the ground. He could still hear the loud thumps of the main door. <b> <em>Stop. Stop. Please. </em> </b> Akashi breathed heavily, hot tears streamed from his eyes. Akashi shut his eyes tightly. <b> <em>Go away. </em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>〆</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akashi woke up in darkness. His body was hot and sweaty, his face felt stiff and sticky. His mind drifted to the moment before he had passed out. The face he saw, all memories of the past had come to him, the pain and hurt he had to endure to leave behind. He didn’t want to, but he was forced to. The memories he had buried at the darkest part of his mind, they still remained special to him, but was he worth to say that it was? </p>
<p>Akashi inhaled deeply and rested his head on the wall. Feeling himself calm down a little bit. He recollected his composure and what he had been disciplined for all came back to him. He had crumbled at a moment he did not expect. Of course he didn’t expect, <em> he </em> wasn’t supposed to appear like that. <b> <em>Fuck. I slammed the door right at him.</em> </b> Akashi bumped his head against the wall. </p>
<p>Moments later, Akashi pushed himself and got out of the closet. The mansion was dark, the sun ray was seen no more. He looked down at his watch and the luminous dial glowed 8:57 p.m. Akashi sighed and turned on a switch which lit up a warm yellow light at the staircase. Akashi went to the main door and pressed his ear against it. He heard nothing. He unlocked and slowly opened the door, the crickets and singing cicadas greeted the night. There was nobody in sight as well, Akashi opened the door wider and stepped out. </p>
<p>“Hey.” </p>
<p>Akashi stumbled backwards, eventually slipped on his own heels and fell onto his bottom. A figure came out from the shadows and approached Akashi, he too had grown taller. The night was dark but Akashi could still see his face. Akashi pushed himself up and dusted himself. The other man laughed, it was just as melodious as he remembered, it ached. </p>
<p>“Are you Akashi Seijuurou? Because I don’t remember him ever tripping on anything.” he then said. Akashi then looked at him, they were standing face to face. Akashi could see the face in front of him. Akashi was mesmerised as he was shocked, the air around the man hadn’t changed. He exhumed calmness and warmth that could somehow always clear the fog in Akashi’s mind. </p>
<p>Akashi wanted to say his name but it was difficult. As though he was not holy enough to say it. “Hi.” Akashi greeted him finally. He surprised himself at the calmness of his tone. His father’s disciplinary methods were indeed effective. An Akashi shows no weakness. Well, except the part where he tripped on himself and fell hard on his ass. </p>
<p>The man in front of him laughed softly behind his hand and looked back at him with his soft brown eyes. They stood there, looking at one another. Both were speechless but seemed to have a lot of questions but not knowing where to begin. They eventually looked away from each other and elsewhere. This was never what was like between them, they grew up together, they played together, day in and day out always by each other’s side. They were best friends. Furihata Kouki, was his best friend. </p>
<p>“I—” they began together. </p>
<p>“—You—” they paused. </p>
<p>Akashi cleared his throat and gestured to Furihata first. Furihata rubbed his own arm. “I…. I’m sorry if I…. I just thought that….” Furihata went quiet and unsure. Akashi looked at him for a moment before he decided to speak. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for that.” Furihata looked at him. Akashi’s eyes were calm and there was a formality which felt unfamiliar. “I was surprised by your unannounced appearance and—” the next word stuck in his throat, he felt like choking, gagging even. The pit of his stomach was churning and it felt like shit. Because it hurt him, it was painful to see his face again. It was painful to be back again. But Akashi had a duty, and he had to uphold his family name, thus, upholding his poise. He must not crumble down again. Akashi felt chills when he reminded himself. </p>
<p>“I was only shocked. It is all.” Akashi said eventually but Furihata looked at him differently, it was as though he could detect a lie from just his breathing. “I was unprepared.” Akashi said honestly with the same formality. Furihata looked at him for a while as though studying him. Eventually he sighed and smiled in relief. “My bad.” he said and laughed. </p>
<p>“Do you want to come in?” Akashi asked and Furihata chuckled. “I thought you’d never asked.” he said in his usual tone years ago. Akashi’s lips curled, it was weird, it was as if he hadn’t used the tiny part of muscle before. Akashi allowed Furihata in first before himself and shut the door after. </p>
<p>Furihata tailed behind Akashi to the kitchen. When the kitchen lights were on, Furihata saw the opened book pressed down on the marble countertop beside a cup and teapot. He sat beside the stool where Akashi had sat while Akashi went to the stove to refill the kettle with water. “Tea?” Akashi asked. “Sure.” Furihata replied while his eyes fixated on the novel on the table and smiled with familiarity, he turned to look at Akashi whose back was facing him. </p>
<p>After Akashi had placed the kettle on the stove, he turned around and leaned against the counter, his arms crossed loosely over his stomach. Furihata and Akashi stared at each other for a little while. Akashi studied Furihata now that they were under clear light, Furihata had trimmed the back of hair slightly shorter and grew out his bangs a little bit, his eyes were brown and wide, they looked as innocent as they always were, his facial features had matured as well but very slightly. Furihata’s cheeks tinted pink when he realised that Akashi was staring back at him. Akashi had grown too, he was a little taller, lankier but his muscles were still well defined beneath his shirt, Akashi was handsome, as he always was but there was something different about his eyes, there was a straint, certain dullness that Furihata didn’t quite recognise. </p>
<p>Furihata’s eyes shifted away briefly. “So….” Furihata trailed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “How was uh…. Tokyo?” </p>
<p>“Loud.” Akashi said and Furihata laughed briefly and they were once in silence again. </p>
<p>Furihata played with his fingers while Akashi stared at him. Akashi could see Furihata’s brow that creased and increased, the way his irises shift here and there, the twitch of the corner of his lips, the rise and fall of his chest. Akashi was suppressing himself, suppressing the pain that he felt, but he was used to it. Used to constraining thoughts and feelings that were unnecessary whenever they were to emerge. </p>
<p>Furihata had questions, a lot…. But it wasn’t the best time either. </p>
<p>The kettle eventually whistled and Akashi turned around and turned off the gas. Furihata waited while Akashi prepared for a new pot of tea and took a new mug for Furihata. He poured the tea and slid the cup of tea towards Furihata who murmured a thanks. </p>
<p>“How have you been?” Akashi was surprised by the quick question the moment he took his seat across Furihata. Akashi blinked at him, there was something in Furihata’s eyes that was quite unsettling, perhaps it was the the way the irises stared into him, desperately in search of answers, perhaps it was the intensity and pressure of those eyes, or maybe it was a look of long endured pain. Akashi felt his chest squeezed. However, there was warmness, something that he had not seen for the longest time ever since he had left the life of this city, that look that he had not seen for so long that was the only one that could break down his walls that he barricaded. </p>
<p>Akashi felt his shoulder drop, he had not realised that they were tense. Akashi began to feel it, the crumbles, the quake, the solid ground that became wobbly. Then it stopped. “I’m alright.” Akashi smiled. </p>
<p>“How’s your parents?” Furihata asked again. Akashi didn’t blink, the quake was there again. Something behind his head was screaming but it was too far for it to reach. “My father’s doing well.” Akashi said almost bitterly. “My mother….” Akashi paused and sighed. Furihata was not only his childhood best friend, they did not only go to the same preschool, they did not only play cops and lawyers until day break, their mothers weren’t only friends. Furihata was a part of his life throughout, he was at every wind and storm, every sunshine and breeze. Of course Furihata would be concerned for his family, <em> he </em> was his family.  “My mother passed away six years ago.” </p>
<p>Furihata’s breath hitched. Shock and despair was evident in his eyes. “I—” Furihata was speechless. Akashi’s mother was like a second parent to him, she had looked after Furihata and always instructed the maids to prepare an extra meal for Furihata, his mother was a close friend too. “I’m sorry, Sei. I—I wished I had known, I—”</p>
<p>“Please, don’t be.” Akashi intervened. “It was…. I should have…”<b> <em> written.</em> </b> Akashi dared not look at Furihata. Furihata remained quiet and allowed space for the other. Akashi appreciated this and relaxed his arms on the table. “She was already unwell early that year, before we left. I didn’t know it either.” Akashi breathed in and straightened his back, looking at Furihata. “When we arrived in Tokyo, her condition worsened. The doctors didn’t know what to do next, we had all the best medications in the world. We tried everything, the treatments only seemed to have made it worse.” Akashi clenched his intertwined fingers. “Before we knew it, she was already gone.” </p>
<p>Warmth enveloped his fisted fingers. When Akashi looked, it was Furihata’s hands, gently holding onto him. It washed him like waves to the shore. It had been so long since he had this feeling, so long since he had felt this touch. Akashi felt his hands loosened and as they opened, Furihata rested on his palms and Akashi curled his fingers. This was it. This was the embrace he had been longing for so, so long. Then the feeling of undeserving began to crept— “Sei,” Furihata called to him, voice slicing the fog that ghost his mind. </p>
<p>Akashi looked up at Furihata, his eyes were so tender, so open and warm. Furihata smiled at him. “The others would be so happy to see you again.” Furihata said softly. Akashi blinked. He had almost forgotten. Kagami, Kuroko Midorima, Takao, and Kise. Their other friends who became part of their lives. Akashi’s eyes softened, he smiled. “They’re still here?” </p>
<p>Furihata scoffed “Duh!” </p>
<p>Akashi chuckled softly, Furihata laughed and the air around them felt light. This was Furihata, he could make the clouds go away. They stare at each other for a moment, it had been so long since they last saw each other. All the creeping shadows that haunted the back of Akashi's mind had seemed to vanish as though it never existed. Then a small growl broke their trance off of each other. </p>
<p>Furihata blinked at him. Akashi pursed his lips and released Furihata’s hands. </p>
<p>“The kitchen is empty.” Akashi muttered. “I only have one packet of biscuit from my flight.”</p>
<p>Furihata stared at him. Then at the unopened packet of biscuit near the teapot. And then he laughed. “You should get some groceries tomorrow.” </p>
<p>Akashi smiled at him. “Yes.” </p>
<p>“I’ll go with you.” Furihata added cheerily. Akashi’s smile remained. “Yes.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m multitasking lol…. I hope this is okay enough.</p><p>This <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGumco7EIXI">song</a> is lovely~</p><p>Also there's song I linked a song somewhere in there. Happy squinting.</p><p>P/S: I also added the tag with a PTSD warning. nothing too triggering. But it's there just in case. (won't be very detailed.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Seijuurou, Seijuurou.” A gentle voice calls to him gently. Seijuurou let out a tiny groan as his mind awakened. His eyes fluttering open until his vision adjusted from the bright ray of sun pouring in his room from his opened curtains. The angelic smile of his mother, Shiori greeted his sight.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Seijuurou, time to wake up, sweetheart. It’s the first day of school.” she said so gently to him, her slim hands caress the shoulder of her only beloved son. ‘School?’ Seijuurou’s mind repeated. He sat up and gently rubbed his eye. Shiori got up from the bed that was too large for young Seijuurou. He took her outstretched hand and followed her to the bathroom.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiori had always made sure to tend to every Seijuurou’s needs, even the littlest thing. Insisting that the helpers do not get involved and only assist her if she needs. “Because soon, he will need me no more.” she had said to her husband. So she bathed him, dried him, dressed him and groomed him every start of the day and every night before bedtime. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The dining table had always been Seijuurou’s best part of the day, because his mother would feed him. Despite his father’s objection, Masaomi insisted that Seijuurou needed to be disciplined early and the coddle would only make him too dependent. But all those only fell into Shiori’s deaf ears, Masaomi didn’t pressure too much. He did love his son dearly, once in a while he too guiltily coddles him, in his own way.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seijuurou ran out of the opened doors first after his mother had tied his shoes, running down the steps and jumped from the last two, his mother didn’t have the chance to utter him to be careful but he landed safely and climbed into the back seat. Exasperatedly, she only thanked the butler who held the door open for them before closing it after Shiori had entered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akashi Seijuurou was not a shy boy. At least not with strangers and crowds, one could say he was used to it, he was brought along for gatherings, formal and informal since he was a couple of months old already. Or perhaps he took it after his parents, the graciousness of his mother and the confidence of his father. So the very populated preschool was nothing to Seijuurou, he looked around only to search for a familiar face: there were many parents there, mostly mothers, some with their nannies, and most of the children were either screaming, crying, laughing, some were quiet and timid, some throwing tantrums in protest.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then, he saw them. He tugged on his mother’s hand at the same time as a lady carrying a small boy in her arms who was shielding himself in his mother’s embrace. “Shiochan.” Shiori smiled and walked over, Seijuurou followed modestly, hand holding onto his mothers, but his eyes were impatient and excited. “Kiko.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When they reached, Seijuurou kept his eyes on the little boy, his free arm stretched and hands clasping and unclasping for the little boy. “Kou!” he called out softly. The boy turned over his shoulder and looked down as his mother bent to put him down. His big brown was watery. “Seijuu…..” he sniffed. When they were eye to eye, Kouki wiped his wet chubby cheek while Seijuurou tended to his other one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiori  smiled down at the boy pitifully. “Ah. He must be nervous.” Akiko sighed in relief when he didn't need to comfort Kouki any more, he already looked calm and comfortable with Seijuurou with him. “He was.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kouki, unlike Seijuurou. Was a timid child. Although he was cheerful with an abundance of joy. Playful and loved to make friends but Kouki gets overwhelmed easily, strangers and crowds sets him in unease. He wouldn’t wail like some children do, mostly he’d freeze, sob and breakdown on the ground, hiding his face in his hands. Not unless his parents, brother and even Seijuurou by his side. Oftentimes, he would hide behind them or cling to them to feel safe.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After the orientation and the parents were to leave the school’s ground, Akiko looked down at his son who already had long calmed down and once a teary pink face was replaced with a content one. She bent down and placed a loving kiss on Kouki's chubby cheeks, who giggled delight, while Shiori patted Seijuurou’s head tenderly and poked his nose playfully.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hand in hand, the two small boys waved back to their mothers, saying their goodbyes before both joining the line of the other children, they were like ducklings packing together with the teacher's guidance. Akiko watched over Kouki worriedly from afar, but when she saw him grinning and talking to Seijuurou who also looked content with Kouki’s company, she finally relaxed and sighed. “I feel better now.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shiori chuckled. “You’re so protective. They’re best friends, Kiko. Just like we are.” <br/></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The bird sitting on the nearest branch by the window chirped. Akashi stirred and slowly opened up his eyes, his ears registering all the morning greetings of nature. His nose picked up a smell of familiarity, even though he wasn’t sleeping in his room, most part of the house smells the same, but everything was quiet as it was yesterday. </p><p>After washing his face and rinsing his mouth, Akashi made his way downstairs to prepare himself a hot cup of tea. Stepping down the steps, he could hear continuous knocking of the front door. When he got closer he could hear the muffled voice behind.</p><p>“Kouki?” Akashi blinked at him surprisingly. However, he was more surprised at himself for slipping out his best friend’s name so naturally after so long of restraining himself from doing so, let alone to <em> think </em> of his name. And something at the tip of his tongue had a nice lingering taste to it. Just the night before, he had been so hesitant and afraid to speak up his name. Something just felt right about it. He didn’t slam the door at him either, he smiled at Furihata who was wearing a plain shirt under his beige jacket. His hair was unruly as always, naturally. He also has a matching brown bag strapped over his shoulder, it looked well used. </p><p>Furihata chuckled and looked at Akashi’s hair. “That’s some bed hair.” embarrassment wasn’t evident in Akashi’s face, but he only combed his hair back with his fingers as though it was only natural of him.  “How long have you been out here?” Akashi changed the topic, but was genuinely concerned</p><p>Furihata shrugged. “Not that long?” he checked his watch then back at Akashi. “About an hour.” </p><p>“You could always use the doorbell.” </p><p>“I would if it worked.” </p><p>Akashi reached at the door bell and pressed it experimentally, the mansion was quiet still. “Right. I’ll get this checked. Sorry about that.” the other shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t mind. I made breakfast.” he grinned after that, holding up a lunchbox which was wrapped in white cloth patterned with small cutely drawn lions. “Breakfast?” </p><p>Akashi stepped aside and held the door wider for Furihata to enter. “Yea, you don’t have any food do you? I just thought it’s best you fill your stomach first before we go out to the grocery store. You haven’t eaten anything since last night.” Furihata was always the concerned one, putting others well being first, making sure that they were well taken care of. He was reliving the warm feelings he had when Furihata was by his side. </p><p>Akashi looked at the lunchbox in Furihata’s hands, his face was straight but Furihata could read him like a book, gone to Tokyo or not, they were together since diapers. “Come on, try it. I got better, you know.” </p><p>“I never said you were bad.” They started towards the kitchen. Furihata scoffed at his back. “I didn’t only burn the eggplants last time, the pan was burning <em> with </em> it and there was a hole. Do you remember how long it took me to convince my mom that I wouldn’t burn down the house next?” Furihata wanted to sound serious but he ended up laughing at that memory. Akashi wanted to resist it but he was smiling too and Furihata continued. “I was <em> bad </em>. Don’t be nice.” </p><p>Akashi eventually nodded. “It was not desirable, yes.” he laughed softly after that and filled up the kettle with water. “Putting it fancy, huh? I accept.” Furihata grinned and made himself comfortable on the chair. </p><p>While the water was left to boil, Furihata quickly got up and opened the drawer where the utensils were. Akashi cocked an eye at him but was amused that Furihata even remembered where it exactly was, he came back to the table and hopped onto his seat, grinning from eye to eye. His head tipping down to the lunch box and then at Akashi, gesturing his eyes to Akashi to feast on his meal. </p><p>Akashi untied the cloth, revealing a black and red lunchbox, he took the lid off and the sweet and warm savoury smell greeted him nicely. The meal within was indeed appealing, bright yellow eggs that still looked very fresh, plump and wobbly looking, the brown sauce running down to the curve of the plumped egg. Akashi’s heart flutters as he remembers this well enough, Furihata had a bad addiction to omurice. </p><p>“Good, aye? I invented the sauce myself. And mind you, it is a house favourite now.” Furihata winked at him and presented a silver spoon with both his hands. </p><p>Well,<em> that </em>does it. Akashi felt himself falling into it again. It was like when they were teenagers again. But Akashi could never get a hold of him even before, it use to make him a little frustrated whenever Furihata make his heart go ‘ba-dum’ as Kise usually describe to them whenever he complains to them about Kasamatsu rejecting his feelings— that was a whole different story itself, but about the same thing. </p><p>Akashi willed himself to remain expressionless and accepted the offered spoon. He stared at the omurice: plump, round and saucy. It smelled wonderful and he was famished. When the silver spoon cut through, it was smooth and bouncy. He took half a spoon of it and brought it close to his lips. He blew on it a couple of times and slipped the spoon inside. It was delicious, surprisingly impressive. It wasn’t like any omurice he had tasted before and Furihata’s self-invented brown sauce was super good, not even the michelin restaurants he had been to could beat it, those good food rendered them unmemorable now. </p><p>Akashi nodded and hummed approvingly. Furihata giggled giddily. When Akashi looked up— Akashi wasn’t expecting it though: Furihata was leaning against the table, his arms crossed on the table, his eyes were smiling, his toothy grin wasn’t something that was meant to take his breath away, but it did— <em> literally </em>. It knocked it out of him like a baseball bat. He breathed and swallowed at the same time causing him to choke, almost spitting out. Luckily he got his mouth covered and started coughing violently. </p><p>Frantically, Furihata got up and grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water before scurrying back to Akashi, patting his back and handing him the glass of clear water. “It-it’s not that bad! Was it?” Akashi shook his head, coughing still, using his one hand to take the water and started gulping it down. Furihata sat back on his table, frowning at his friend. </p><p>When Akashi felt his throat at ease and was able to breathe normally again, he put the glass down, unable to look at Furihata. <b> <em>How ungentlemanly.</em> </b> It had been like that most times, more evident in middle school but he had practiced good composure, but Furihata always seemed to unknowingly steal it, making him lose all control. He cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand (he has no napkin because he hadn’t gotten groceries yet.). With a calmer look he smiled at Furihata and cleared his throat. “It was good, Kouki.” it came out hoarsely so he swallowed and cleared his throat again. “I just— I was surprised. It was really good, thank you, Kouki.” well, he wasn’t lying. That was what mattered and Furihata could see the honesty in him. </p><p>“Told cha’.” Furihata grinned. </p><p>After Akashi had his fill, Furihata waited for him in the kitchen while Akashi went upstairs to dress himself more appropriately. </p><p>They headed out and walked side by side towards the estate’s gate. Furihata looked at the empty lands, he remembered how it used to look like. He and Akashi used to play around while the gardeners tend to the bushes and flowerbeds. Whenever he stood at the front large gates, the security guard would always greet him and allow him in without question. Then he looked at Akashi, beside him, looking straight. It was always like this when they grew up: Furihata would have the wandering eyes, looking here, looking there, pointing here and there. Akashi would always grace himself straightforwardly, and only turn to look whenever Furihata calls to him or drags him somewhere. But this was always a sight to see, it was one of the times when Akashi would look peaceful. The stress of being his best, and the pressure of becoming <em> the </em> son, it was all carried by the wind from his mind. Setting his mind at ease.</p><p>“Weather’s nice.” Akashi said suddenly. Furihata’s shoulder jerked, realising he had been staring a little bit too long. He looked up at the clear blue skies, it was quite windy and warm. He smiled. “Yea.” Akashi smiled to himself. Furihata never knew it, but whenever Akashi says that, what he really meant was something else. </p><p>The town hasn't changed that much, some buildings did upgrade to a fresher look. There were some new rows of shop lots, apartments and buildings but the humble town still maintained its solitary and humble vibe. Furihata pointed out what was new and what happened here and there. He pointed at one of the local clinics where Midorima worked as a doctor. Ironically enough, his boyfriend Takao was also a doctor, a veterinarian to be specific. Only a couple of shops away from the clinic. They passed the preschool where Furihata and Akashi went to as children, Kuroko being one of the teachers there now. Kagami was a local officer, but was most probably at home since he gets the midnight duty that month. They passed by the Stardrop Saloon which they used to frequent at when they were in highschool, it only opens in the evening, Kise turned out to be one of the best bartenders there and Furihata gave in a new info after mentioning their blond friend, “He’s dating Yukio.” </p><p>“Finally?” </p><p>“Finally.” Furihata laughed. They got to the supermarket, which was new. Akashi got himself the basics for his kitchen and fridge, teas and coffee, cereals and whatever Furihata suggested that was nice. They walked back to Akashi’s mansion and Furihata helped him carry some of the groceries. </p><p>When they reached Akashi's kitchen, Furihata carried the bags and put them on the counter island. “Thank you.” Akashi said to him gratefully. “No mind.” Furihata checked his watch and so did Akashi: 11:27 a.m. Furihata clapped his palm on the table twice. “Well, I gotta go, shift starts in an hour.” Furihata was a content writer for one of the local auto magazines. Akashi smiled gratefully at him. “Be safe.” he said as Furihata made his way out of the kitchen, and then turned back. “Are you free tonight? The guys would be at Stardrop tonight, they can’t <em> wait </em> to see you again.” </p><p>“Of course.” Akashi grinned. He had missed them too. </p><p>“Awesome! I’ll be here at nine.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>〆</b>
</p><p> </p><p>By 9:15 p.m, Furihata arrived and to his surprise, Akashi was already out, standing up from the steps. He dusted himself and approached Furihata. “He-hey.” Furihata stared at him. Akashi had always been so handsome but <em> damn </em>. When he thought Akashi couldn’t get any kind of ‘glow up’, Akashi reached a different kind of level. There was nothing exceptionally amazing of how Akashi dressed, he was only in his dark jeans, plain shirt and a jacket. But the night wind blew his hair briefly and Furihata’s breath hitch, he shifted his eyes down at his shoes like they were talking to him, hopefully the darkened night helped shade his pink ears. </p><p>“Are we going?” Akashi’s voice gave Furihata a fright, now standing closer. For how long had he been staring at his shoes? “Yea-yea….” Furihata said and turned to his heels. Looking the other way as they started to walk side by side. His hands felt clammy and sweaty for some odd reason, the summer night was never humid, it had always been chilly. </p><p>It happened again when Akashi’s eyes fell to Furihata. He had a smile which seemed subconscious. Akashi used to wonder what Furihata was always smiling about, since they were kids. He’d look around to see if there was anything remotely interesting or might possibly catch Furihata’s eyes, and then Akashi would ask him what was the matter. Furihata’s response would mostly be the same, slightly surprised and a little confused and shrug with evident embarrassment “Nothing.” he would say and redirect their attention elsewhere. </p><p>“What’s the matter?” Akashi asked. Same thing: Furihata jerked, turned to look at Akashi, eyes shifting anywhere but Akashi, rubbing his palms together. Furihata shrugged and sighed. “Nothing— oh look! We’re here.” same thing. Akashi followed Furihata’s line of sight and they were indeed there; the Stardrop Saloon. If Akashi’s sharp ears didn’t deceive him, he heard the other huffing in relief. </p><p>When they entered the Stardrop Saloon, the atmosphere brought back warm memories. The familiarity Akashi felt was completely different from when he had first arrived at his mansion. The saloon wasn’t too noisy but it was crowded with townspeople. The smell of wood, smoky steaks, toasted waffles, beers and coffee. The sound of people chattering, laughing, the mini arcade machine, the sound of eight-balls clashing together at the pool table. The lights were warm yellow, not too bright and not too dark. Nothing significantly changed either. Akashi felt right at home. </p><p>Furihata scanned the place, grinning and bumped Akashi’s shoulder. “There they are!” Furihata nodded in their direction. It was all sorts of feelings that Akashi was not familiar with or even knew a word to describe it. Surprise? Warm? Exhilaration? All of it mixing up together, he couldn’t comprehend. He even felt a certain twist in his heart and stomach that made him feel like crying. He followed Furihata behind. Because of the crowds, it was difficult to pace himself as fast as his feet wanted to bring him. </p><p>Before either of them called out to their friends, one of them had already spotted the duo. His already smiling face only grew and sprung up from his seat, toppling the chair he was sitting on. “Seichan! My man!” Akashi already had his arms open and ready for the expectant glomp, almost causing Akashi to lose his own footing when Takao threw himself onto him. Furihata laughed beside them. </p><p>Akashi felt Takao squeezing him and nuzzled the side of his head. Akashi returned the embrace with the same enthusiasm without the sparky energy.  “We miss you so much!” Akashi could almost hear the crack in Takao’s voice and the tremble of the other’s hands clutching the piece of his jacket.</p><p>“Seichi!” another familiar voice came from behind and enveloped them. Akashi was now squeezing between Kise and Takao. He laughed and smiled at the familiar warmth. “Holy crap! It really is you! Don’t ever leave us again, Seichi! I have to endure them picking on me while you’re gone! It was horrible!” Kise wailed, a little too loudly for some of the nearby patron’s liking. </p><p>“Don’t believe him, Seijuurou-kun. He is obviously lying.” It was Kuroko speaking, as calm and reserved as he always was. His usually unmoving eyes were soft and radiated a certain joy.</p><p>“You’re doing it right now!” Kise yelled at Kuroko, hugging Akashi and Takao tighter. They all laughed, except for Kise who was moaning hurtfully. Akashi looked at his friends: they were all there, their smiles were so broad and welcoming. Everyone had grown up but nothing much had really changed aside from the glowing maturity, they were in their mid-twenties and some could even mistaken them for being younger even, in Kuroko’s case. Kagami, Midorima and Kise had always been the tallest, followed by Takao, himself,  Furihata, and Kuroko was the smallest.</p><p>The air they had surrounded him with were like spring kisses, washing him with the security of openness. Not a hint of resentment at all on their faces. This was home. It felt like home. He was home. He couldn’t believe he had locked all of this in the back of his mind, now that he had dived back in, he couldn’t even recall why he did it in the first place. Warmness spread over his face. “It’s so nice to see you all again. Tetsuya, Shintarou, Taiga, Kazunari, Ryouta.” </p><p>“Hey, don’t forget about me.” said a familiar gruff voice from behind. Kise and Takao had loosened themselves around him. Akashi met eyes with steel-blue ones, they had always been fierce and firm but the reserved warmth was only for those he selects. “Kasamatsu-san.” Akashi allowed himself to be brought into another strong embrace, it wasn’t as gripping and playful as Kise and Takao’s. It was more brotherly and protective. “Nice to have you back, kid.” Kasamatsu patted his and pulled away, raising a single eyebrow at him. “Drop the formality will you? I thought we went over it before?” Akashi chuckled and nodded. “Sorry. A habit I guess.” </p><p>Kasamatsu was the oldest amongst them, being two years their senior, Akashi had always respected him as one. But they had known each other since Akashi was in primary school, Kasamatsu’s father worked closely with Furihata’s father, naturally Furihata and Kasamatsu got along. Akashi being Furihata’s best friend, he too became a close friend.  </p><p>The friendships between them started off with Furihata and Akashi, who had been particularly raised together from their mothers who were best friends. Then they befriended lonely Kuroko in preschool. Kasamatsu came in when he was babysitting Furihata. As they grew into middle school was when they met Kagami and Midorima and started basketball together. When they got into highschool was only then the rowdy two, being Kise and Takao, came into the picture, creating more chaos than Midorima would have liked. But their friendship had blossomed to something so beautiful, until Akashi had to go. </p><p>Kise forced Akashi onto a chair beside Furihata. Takao picked his up from the floor and Kasamatsu joined in on another seat. Kise squeezed Akashi’s shoulders. “Y’all wait here! I’ll shake something up for ya’! One more round for everybody!” he cheered and skipped away to the bar and yelled back. “I’ll be right back! Fill me in the juice later!” </p><p>They all took a moment to stare at Akashi, just taking in the sight of their long lost friend. “Wow.” Kagami was the first to speak. Takao leaned over the table, staring intently at Akashi. “Are those eye bags, man?” Midorima, Furihata and Kasamatsu chided Takao’s remarks, Kagami spurted his drink over himself. Akashi didn’t take it to heart and laughed. “I suppose so.” he ran one finger under his eye. He hadn’t paid any attention to his looks, only glancing over the mirror to ensure that he was dandy enough but never to assess himself. </p><p>“Old man’s overworking you?” asked Kagami, taking the napkin from Kuroko to dap the spill on his blue uniform. Akashi sighed tiredly. There was no reply needed, it was <em> obvious </em>. They all knew. Akashi then felt a soft squeeze on his hand, it was Kuroko’s, stretching one hand over Furihata sitting beside him. “Seijuurou-kun.” his voice lace with tender compassion. Kuroko was like everyone’s emotional radar, he doesn’t say or do much but he always ensured that if they were alright or feeling under the weather. </p><p>The atmosphere they gave off changed a little bit, not in a bad nor uncomfortable way. It was consolation, gently inviting him into their solace embrace. He didn’t know what to truly make of it. There seemed to be many unfamiliar things that his friends gave off that were completely different from his own relatives and close family friends. Takao lamented “Kouchan filled us in about your mom. We’re so sorry, Seichan.” </p><p>Akashi looked at Furihata who looked back with apologetic eyes and murmured beneath his breath. “Sorry.” </p><p>Akashi wasn’t mad at him, he could never be. It was the right thing to do. It saved him. Akashi didn’t know what turmoil he had to endure and put up with. They were friends for the longest time, but there were some matters that were only exclusive with Furihata that he could be comfortable with. It wasn’t really a choice, it was life bound, as though dictated the day they were born. Akashi thanked him with an reassuring smile. Then Midorima sitting beside Akashi had his hand on Akashi’s shoulder. “My condolences. It was a terrible loss.” the others added their condolences and comfort, reassuring him that they were there for him. “Whether you like it or not.” Takao’s tone was jested but he meant it with a good heart. </p><p>Akashi didn’t show much of it, but the love that they were giving was so raw and genuine, nothing was lace with such common robotic formality, they were willing to take in pain for him— with him. Furihata was always to be expected to do so, but he had perhaps forgotten that the others were an important part of his life, they had been through storms together and nothing had broken them apart, not even if someone tried to sabotage their friendship. Whatever they had were solidified. “Thanks. But I’m alright now.” he looked at each one of them, even Kise who was shaking up the drinks behind the bar, he surely had shared the same affection as the others. He was one of the most sensitive ones.</p><p>Just when Akashi thought the mood had lightened up again and they could move on to other topics such as their own well being, what they had been doing, everything that Akashi had missed. But he realised that he expected that a little too soon because <em> he </em> was the one who had left town, <em> he </em> was the one who had to say goodbye to everybody and never even sent a letter just to say hello— let alone a pathetic postcard. Kasamatsu popped the following question then. “So what’ve you been up to?” was all it takes to pull Akashi into the deep waters again. </p><p>It was only natural that they bombarded him with questions about <em> his </em> life. The life that <em> they </em> weren’t a part of. Questions flooded in, wave after wave, drowning him deeper into the deep, dark waters, heavy to his lungs, heavy in his head, and his ears rang out. It was as though the earth had stopped rotating, time just slowed down, everything was a blue, the dim lights were suddenly too blinding. Suddenly voices of his father, voices of his duties and responsibilities slithered into the waters, like eels wrapping themselves around him, reminding him. Akashi couldn’t breathe with each following question of “Yea, what’s up with you?” and “Are you gonna stay here forever?” and “Tell us everything!” he couldn’t even tell who was asking, whose voice did each belong to. </p><p>“Guys,” But then that voice did. It registered in as though he was being pulled out instantly from drowning. He could breathe, he could see, he could hear, he could feel, time went back to normal as he was being pulled out from a bad dream he couldn’t get out of. It was always like that. Furihata’s voice had always pulled him back like a wake up call. </p><p>“Let him settle in first. He just got here.” Furihata chastised them, taming their excitement. He faced Akashi with serenity glowing all around him so modestly, not even the autumn sunset could radiate so beautifully and warmly as this. “It’s been years, we have a lot of catching up to do. But we have more time for that later…. Right, Seijuurou?” he bumped knees with Akashi. They shared a silent look that only they could read.</p><p>None disputed back. They smiled with acceptance and were willing whenever Akashi was ready to talk, but they doubted he would ever. But that didn’t matter, one of their friends is back and that was all that mattered, just like old times again. </p><p>“Then lemme be the first to spill some juice!” Takao declared first. </p><p>It was delightful to listen to them talk, filling him in on all the things he had missed. What they did after high school. Kuroko and Kagami being one of the first to establish their romance in highschool, the high sweetheart didn’t have to go through much turbulence to come out to their relatives. Kuroko was living with his grandparents as his parents were already separated and neither wanted to care for him. His grandparents knew of Kuroko’s sexuality so they weren’t a bit surprised when Kuroko had announced his relationship with a fellow male friend. Kagami didn’t have much difficulty either except that his family were much more boisterous, they wanted to know everything. </p><p>Kuroko was the one to spill all of Kagami’s awkward misfortunes while Kagami groaned and rubbed his forehead, failing to get rid of those embarrassing times he had to go through. “We can’t get married legally. But Kagami insisted he did a ritual.” Akashi found himself laughing suddenly, he could imagine, he definitely could. “My grandparents didn’t mind.” In the end, it all ended well with Kagami having Kuroko’s grandparent’s blessings, after apparently failing to win arm wrestling with Kuroko’s grandfather. Now the couple share an apartment with a pet dog, a siberian husky that apparently looked so much like Kuroko. “It is uncanny!” Takao burst his still evident surprise, being the vet to the said husky. </p><p>Midorima has established that he will take after his family lineage of doctors, but would reside as a local practitioner of a small clinic while his parents took care of the local hospital. It was unexpected when Takao became a doctor— an animal doctor. Not that the friends had doubted his capabilities, but with Takao’s carefree personality and slippery hands, they were concerned if he had put the patients in distraught panic. But Takao had proven that there was nothing to be worried about, everyone in town adored him. When their pets or the farm animals fell ill, the first person that came to their minds were Takao Kazunari. Midorima and Takao started their relationship a little late after high school, but with how they were like together, they were probably in a relationship since the beginning and just didn’t know it. Midorima’s parents had just come to know of them, they didn’t seem to mind although Midorima’s father was still trying to get used to it, but he definitely considered Takao a family.</p><p>Then Takao started to recite all the birth of the calves and piglets he assisted in. “Kazunari, please!” Furihata begged Takao to not continue, none of them could stomach everything he was to describe. Even Akashi had a pale look. </p><p>Finally, Kise came back with a tray of drinks. A jumbo milkshake for Kuroko, a regular cola with lemon for Kagami, some herbal iced tea for Kasamatsu, a tropical fizz for Furihata, a Sarzerac for Midorima, whatever it is Takao was having but with less alcohol since Midorima wouldn’t allow him to get drunk even if it meant to celebrate Akashi’s arrival. “Tell me if you like it.” Kise said as he gave Akashi his drink in a glencairn whisky glass. The reddish-brown liquid had a countable ice. “Vieux Carré?” Akashi mused. </p><p>“That’s right.” It was a sophisticated drink, one needs to have an acquired taste to order this drink as it is challenging to the taste to one’s sense of taste. Kise sipped his own cocktail as his yellow eyes stayed on Akashi. Akashi sipped the drink and let it linger for a little while, he tasted sweet vermouth, cognac, whiskey, bitters, benedictine liqueur and of course the zest from the lemon twit. </p><p>With an approved hum, Kise whooped and took a seat next to Kasamatsu. “So what did I miss?” </p><p>Kuroko released his lips from his straw. </p><p>“Plotting your disappearance.” </p><p>Kise choked on his own drink. “You wouldn’t— Taigachi wouldn’t let that happen! Ri-right?” </p><p>Kagami hissed from the fizzy drink. “I’ll tell you what I wouldn’t do, the reports.” they all burst out laughing, even Midorima. Akashi chuckled uncontrollably. </p><p>“Yukiochi!” tugged onto Kasamatsu. The other had already drank half of his drink and stood himself up. “I want no part in this. I need to be on stage.” he chuckled when Kise whined, lightly pinching Kise’s cheek. Kise watched his man walk up to the stage, there was so much admiration and sparks in his eyes, it wasn’t like that when he was in high school, Kise had grown up a lot it seemed. </p><p>“Not a great start.” Kise said when he began to tell Akashi of how the junior and senior relationship developed intimately. Kise had always had a crush on Kasamatsu, who denied him over, and over. Not until only four years ago had they properly established their feelings and built pillars for themselves. </p><p>Unlike the others, Kasamatsu had a strict upbringing, much like Akashi. He was the eldest to the eldest of sons and the eldest of cousins, the expectation that was burdened upon him was similar in that sense. It had taken time for Kasamatsu to accept his feelings and to overcome his fear of family abandonment. Kise and Kasamatsu planned it carefully when they could bring it up to their family. But their plans just crumbled to dust when Kasamatsu’s father caught them instead. It was only a peck on the cheek. “Shit blew. We didn’t talk for months.” Kise sighed, stirring the olive. “But somehow things came around. They realised that they couldn’t force Yukiochi no matter how they tried…. He just wasn’t happy.” Kise ran his bottom lip between his teeth, suppressing a smile. Kasamatsu wasn’t happy without Kise. Akashi took the time to take that in over and over again. </p><p>Akashi had heard Kasamatsu played the guitar and sing, but never had watched him <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TeTEwohP0Y">perform</a>. Furihata told Akashi that Kasamatsu took his dream of just gigging around, he made a decent money out of it, plus he has a day job as a music teacher at the highschool they went to. So he was no starving musician. </p><p>The patrons began to quiet down when the in house speakers buzzed from the amplifier being jacked from Kasamatsu’s acoustic guitar (a present from Kise. apparently, cost him half of a year’s salary.). The lights dimmed and Kasamatsu began the first chords and the scales were shaped melodiously sweet and melancholic. All eyes were on Kasamatsu, his shoulders relaxed, and the curve of the rosewood guitar sat on his lap. Akashi had never seen Kasamatsu look so…. Contented. He glanced over at Kise whose sunshine eyes watch in awe.</p><p>Kasamatsu’s voice entered the song, tender and loving like a spirit reaching out to cup Kise’s fair cheeks with his voice. The lyrics sung, the way he expressed with his voice, it was evident that these were<em> exclusive. </em> However, those words they somehow rung so true. <em> ‘I just wanna feel you, hold you, see you once again’ </em> and <em> ‘Cause I really want to see you now’ </em> those longing lyrics must have been when Kasamatsu was forced to pull away from Kise. </p><p>When he was forced to be pulled away from…. </p><p>Akashi felt his heart did some somersault in his rib cage when Furihata turned to meet his eyes. He hadn’t noticed at all that he had been staring at him. For how long, he did not know. But by the time the song ended, he quickly turned away and clapped as did the crowds for the performer. </p><p>Kise let out a long sigh of euphoria. While Kasamatsu moved on to the next song, something more casual and jazzy with little vocals. Some of the crowds turned back to their chatters, some still enjoying Kasamatsu’s performance. After Takao gulped his drink down to the bottom, he invited the rest for a round of pool. “Let’s pool! I’ve gotten <em> way </em>better. Ain’t that right, Shinchan?”</p><p>Midorima adjusted his glasses with his finger. “Considerably.” </p><p>“I’ll join you guys later!” Kise hopped off from his seat and collected their empty glasses.</p><p>“Hey, Kagami.” an officer called from the entrance of the Saloon. Kagami raised a hand back and responded. “Yo!” Kagami stood up and inspected his uniform, the spill on his uniform had already dried out. He smiled at the group and squeezed a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder. “You guys have fun, alright. Duty calls.” He patted Kuroko’s head affectionately before leaving. </p><p>Akashi looked at the rest after Kagami and the officer left the Saloon. “Was that…. Aomine?” </p><p>“Yeah. They’re close bros now.” Takao said as they all pulled their chairs back and made their way to the pool table which was at another area where the arcade machines and jukebox were at.</p><p>Midorima assembled the balls into the triangle while Takao grabbed five cue sticks from the cue rack and handed them one of each. “D’you remember Momoi? They’re married now— with four kids. All twins, two boys and two girls.” </p><p>“They’re a handful. But lucky for them, they inherited Momoi-san’s brain.” said Kuroko.</p><p>Furihata laughed as he chalked the tip of his cue stick. “Hard to believe that Taiga and Aomine are partners. I mean, they share one brain cell!” </p><p>“At least they <em> share. </em>” Kuroko said without offence. “The last thing we want is our town going into chaos.” He sniggered in his hand.</p><p>Takao got the first head start. He bent his upper body over the table, one arm stretched with the cue stick, he had one eye to aim while his tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth. Akashi remembered the first time they all had entered the Saloon when it first opened, Takao was the first who invited everyone to play pool but none of them knew how to. Only Akashi had the experience since his father had taught him when he was middle school. It was more like a mandatory lesson to benefit potential clients on a business gathering. Akashi didn’t quite like it at first, something about the sound that echoes from the ricocheted balls that made him feel uneasy. But he came to enjoy it with his friends. They were a bundle of energy, the clashes of the ball and the following victorious whoop and groaned defeat filled his heart with so much joy. Pool was their second go to sport if it was rainy for them to play basketball.</p><p>It made Akashi unconsciously smile that Takao still had that habit of sticking his tongue out. The next round was Midorima, he was always calculated and sometimes thought a little too much with his aim, unlike in basketball when he does it naturally as breathing. </p><p>When it was Furihata’s turn, he watched attentively. There was something off about his stance, it wasn’t quite like before. It was as though he was trying to not put on weight onto a certain part of his body, but his aim and agility were just as good if not compromised. Takao whooped as Furihata got the eighth ball in. Furihata smiled but as he raised his upper body up, Akashi noticed the grimace of pain the other had. But Akashi didn’t question him, he noticed the others didn’t either. Furihata masked this when they met eyes. </p><p>At which time, they called it a night. Kasamatsu stayed back with Kise who only got off work at 3 a.m. Midorima and Takao would walk together to their duplex. Kuroko being alone would tag along with Akashi and Furihata. The trio walked into the night and chatted up, Akashi hadn’t said much of himself. They spoke mostly of Kuroko and Furihata’s work. Bringing up past memories they had in school, and the funny things Akashi had missed while he was gone. </p><p>When they reached Akashi’s estate, Akashi unlocked large gates. Kuroko and Furihata noticed the eeriness as the gates screeched open. Akashi smiled at them and thanked them for the night. Furihata chuckled and they fist bumped. “Thank you.” said Akashi. </p><p>Furihata scoffed. “For?” </p><p>“Helping me settle in…. And feeding me. The breakfast was truly remarkable.” </p><p>Furihata ran his hand through his hair, covering up his bashfulness from the flattery.</p><p>“I’m still here.” Kuroko said suddenly. </p><p>Akashi and Furihata jerked at the other. Furihata sheepishly scratched the back of his and Akashi looking down at his shoes. They both cleared their throat and said simultaneously of “Right!” and “Of course.” </p><p>“Good night, Tetsuya, Kouki.” </p><p>Akashi turned into his estate but stopped when Furihata called to him. Both Furihata and Kuroko had a quizzical look. “Aren’t you gonna shut the gates?” it was Akashi’s turn to raise a questioning look. He was so used to having security guards to open and close the gates, he needn’t need to do that himself. Then an idea came to mind. “It’ll be easier if you want to come in. The alarms are still working if anyone tries to break in.” </p><p>Another bid of goodnight, Furihata and Kuroko started their own way back. They lived under the same apartment building only a door away from each other. They strolled on their way purposely slowly. They had nowhere to go and the neighbourhood was safe, so they took their time. </p><p>“He really is back.” Kuroko was the first to break their long silence. Furihata would usually get startled but he didn’t even flinch. Kuroko could read it on Furihata’s face, the other man was distracted by his many thoughts and they only got this chance for him to speak. </p><p>“Something’s…. Changed. Tetsuya.” Furihata ran his bottom lip between his teeth in deep thought. His eyes were cast down on the pavement. “He doesn’t talk like that. So formal and….” He sighed with resignation, shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe he was just used to it.”</p><p>Kuroko stayed quiet.</p><p>"You know, I didn't even know about Aunt Shiori's passing until <em> he </em> told me. But guess what?" He scoffed and looked at Kuroko with a cynical grim. "When I came back home and told my mom, she…. She wasn't surprised because she knew. Aunt Shiori had been writing to my mom. But then when she told me the letters stopped, she had her suspect that…." Furihata crossed his arms tightly against his chest, his face was so confused and pained. Kuroko hadn’t seen Furihata like this in awhile. Kuroko could tell that the bubbling frustration was rising up within Furihata again, just when they thought he had gotten himself together and finally free from the pain and anger, Akashi appeared again and everything seemed to be spilling out from the box that Furihata had tucked away. "But why? Why wouldn't he write to us—write to me? I…. I don't understand. If Aunt Shiori could do it to my mother, wh-why couldn’t he?" </p><p>“Seijuurou-kun isn’t very good with his words.” Kuroko finally spoke. Furihata laughed dryly. “Bullshit.” he dropped his arms to his sides again. “He could recite poetry to the local bank and they’d give him their stash from the vaults—<em> heck </em> he could propose to a freakin’ gorilla in the zoo and they’d marry him!” </p><p>Kuroko didn’t say anything and looked at Furihata. He knew that all Furihata was saying was only out of emotional frustration, because Furihata knew Akashi, he knew Akashi more than Akashi knew himself sometimes. Deep down, he knew that something was up. He  didn’t know <em> exactly </em> what and that was making Furihata so angry and confused. </p><p>They walked in silence again until they reached a turning, now only four blocks away from their apartment. "You will ask him, won't you?" </p><p>Furihata didn’t answer him immediately. "I….” He sighed in resignation. “I don't know…." </p><p>Another momentary silence. </p><p>"You didn't tell him, did you?"</p><p>Furihata didn’t answer. He wouldn’t either and Kuroko didn’t expect him to. “I don’t think you’re the only one then."</p><p>
  <b> <em>The hell was that supposed to mean? Did Sei have something to hide?</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Kagami's alternative career choice is a fireman, but no... that's too much stress for Kuroko LOL!<br/>Yes, they all are addressing each other by their first names because they bros like that. </p><p> </p><p>(・・。)ゞ this is very mundane I know.</p><p>Me  while writing their reunion : ;n; I wish I had best buddies like them.</p><p>Rant : I notice there's something weird with my writing lolol... it's so.... long winded and...weird? i'll try to fix it @u@</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Signal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(╯✧∇✧)╯ I HAVE AN UPDATE!<br/>I'm sorry if this is too long! </p><p>I'm really determined to finish this cliche trope :] bare with me okay?</p><p> </p><p>I also want to add that, Bokushi-Akashi don't exist lol. He doesn't have a personality disorder.<br/> <br/> </p><p>P/S : I realised that I made a typo of my AU. It's supposed to be set in the 80's (yes there is a difference! THERE IS A PURPOSE!) :] okay move along now~ giddy up!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the blaring alarm clock stirred Furihata awake. His slothy arms blindly stretch to slam the button on the top of the clock. His hand stayed there while his mind counted the seconds until he decided to wake up. He would usually be awake by a few minutes before the alarm goes off, but the stress he had gone through last night kept him awake. </p><p>Kuroko had told him to make sure he got some sleep, but that caring reminder didn’t actually help. The fact that Kuroko could see through him and probably sensed his heart palpitating from all the questions and emotions he had kept inside, made him more uneasy as it confirms it that; yes, he wasn’t actually quite alright, despite that he was happy his best friend was back. He wasn’t okay with how things that went between them through the silent years. </p><p>The room was dark with little of the sun rays peeking between the gaps of the black out curtains. Furihata sat himself upright, stretched his back and yawned. The moment he set his weight upon his feet, a twisted pain speared through his bones and nerve, his left leg gave out, sending him to the ground, landing hard onto his knees first and sides. Nothing came out from his opened mouth as it was sudden and excruciatingly painful. </p><p>He didn’t manage to catch a proper breath from the time he collapsed. His face scrunched from the pain, eyes squeezing, his jaw clenched as his teeth dug into his lip. With a sharp inhalation he tried to mind himself to relax but that only gave the spasm the upper hand. He groaned and got a little used to the pain after a while, he felt the pulse and blood rush as he attempted to move his leg into a better position.</p><p>Right now his heart was beating quickly against his rib cages, his mind came down from the initial shock. “Fucking idiot.” Furihata grunted. He knew he should have popped that medication the night before, but he was too distracted and didn’t bother to spare the littlest energy to even do so. Sleep was better for the mind, but it never ceased the pain from coming when it was expected. </p><p>The phone rang from outside. Furihata dropped his head and huffed, what a terrible timing. He wasn’t bothered to answer that and let the call go into voicemail, if the caller even bothered to leave a message that is. </p><p>The ringing switched to a trailing beep and Furihata managed to hear the message that came through.<em> "Hello, Kouki.” </em> Furihata lifted his head up and stared at his half closed door. He had given Akashi his land line the other day. <em> “It's me, Seijuurou. I made breakfast, I think I made quite a lot. Why don't you come over if you have the time and join me? I fixed the doorbell, so just ring me when you're here." </em> The message ended with a beep and he was once again in silence. </p><p>With a deep breath, he huffed and rolled onto his back. The pain had subsided, only pulsing from the aftermath. He would get up some time sooner. Smiling a little bit from the invitation. Akashi had never attempted to cook growing up, the only thing he was ever capable of being known for in the kitchen was boiling water. </p><p>Furihata grabbed his bag and left his room. He saw that the phone had one unread message which must have come in while he was in the shower to have heard the call. He let the message run whole he put on his shoes. It was his mother, chirping through the morning. </p><p>
  <em> "Hello, Kouki sweetheart. Remember to not fill yourself too much okay? I'm making dinner so remember to invite Seijuurou over, we all miss him. Bye, be safe out there. Love you."  </em>
</p><p>Furihata was already done with his shoes and had his jacket hung on his arm, he left outside and closed the door after that. </p><p> </p><p>With a cup of tea in hand, Akashi looked out the window of the kitchen overlooking the front yard. He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there and just looking out, waiting for someone he expected to show up. He hadn’t realised the tea had already gone lukewarm until he took a sip. When he saw a familiar mop of brain hair being kissed by the morning sunlight, he poured the tea into the sink and made his way from the kitchen. </p><p>Before Furihata had the chance to even lift his finger, the door had already swung open, startling him but still managed to break into a smile. “He-hey! Mornin’” </p><p>Akashi wasn’t quite sure what to do with his face—yes his face, it was uncomfortably bare as though he had been exposed of some sort. “Good morning, Kouki. I’m glad you could make it.” </p><p>Furihata scoffed. “To miss my rich best friend cooking for me? No way would I.” He stepped when Akashi allowed him in. </p><p>The smell of butter, eggs, thick cream and bacon had his stomach gurgling. He sheepishly smiled at Akashi who passed him, hoping he hadn’t heard that. </p><p>On the table there were two large plates of food with a fork and knife set beside them. </p><p>“Tea or Apple juice?” Akashi asked </p><p>“Juice!” Furihata piped. He set his things on the floor beside the chair he was to occupy while marvelling the dishes on the plate. There were scrambled eggs, roasted tomato sliced in half beside roasted mushrooms and potatoes, a few strips of bacon and three pieces of chunky sausages.</p><p>“What’re these?” </p><p>“English breakfast. I don’t have baked beans though.” Akashi came back with a glass of juice and placed it beside Furihata’s plate. </p><p>“They look tasty! Thanks. I’m gonna use your bathroom for a bit, be right back.” Furihata was gone in an instant, it seems he was still familiar with the layout of the place. He remembered how they used to play hide and seek, mostly hide after they had pranked some of the staff members of the mansion. </p><p>The sudden rhythmic beeps shrilled from his coat which he had left on the rack when he came back two days ago, untouched since. It was his pager, most definitely from his father, calling from the halls that reverberated the wooden walls. </p><p>Akashi was sucked into the reality he once knew again, all too familiar and all too bitter. It was spine chilling, the reminder of his responsibilities and purpose grated into his bones, scraping him skinless and shrieking into his mind. </p><p>“Sei?” </p><p>Chest tightened as his breath halted. <b> <em>Fuck! </em> </b>He hasn’t even told Furihata yet. Akashi was sinking, way too fast and way too hard. </p><p>Furihata gasped when Akashi collapsed onto the hard floor. The redhead didn’t look up at him once. “Seijuurou! What’s wrong?” </p><p>Akashi was sucking air in short and sharp gasps. He didn’t know how to control it. Tears were gathering in his eyes as he struggled to breathe—he clutched onto his shirt with the urge to claw onto his throat and chest— anything that could possibly help. “Can’t…. I can’t breathe—” he choked out between erratic breathing. </p><p>The floor was tilting and the loud thumps of Furihata’s hurried feet only sounded like muffled bomb shells—then a pack of cold ice slapped the side of his face. He was still gasping for air and warmness engulfed the other side of his face, lifting his face up— soft brown irises pool his vision. </p><p>If anything, it made Akashi feel worse. <em> ‘You don’t deserve this!’ </em> his own voice spite at him. </p><p>“Sei,” Furihata called out gently, his eyes searching and worrying over him. </p><p><em> ‘Stop….’ </em> Akashi wanted to tell him. <em> ‘You don’t deserve his kindness!’ </em> said his own voice again, <em> ‘You’re a liar—’ </em></p><p>“It’s okay.” Furihata’s voice overtook his thoughts. </p><p>The ice cold on his face washed him over with a certain calmness. He felt his breathing evening out. The shrieks of his pager had already long stopped. He gazed down from Furihata, feeling a certain twist in the pit of his stomach and made him want to cringe and vomit. </p><p>“Go….” Akashi said softly. </p><p>“Wha—” </p><p>“I said <em> go </em>. Get out.” Akashi said with unwanted spite. He could feel the other’s pained look on him, he refused to look at him either, it’ll only make him feel more like shit. </p><p>“No.” Furihata said firmly with slight agitation. “You can slam the door on me.” He laughed bitterly. “But you <em> can’t </em> tell <em> me </em> to go. Not when you’re holding onto my hands like this.” </p><p>Akashi had only realised what his hands were holding onto: each on Furihata’s hands, one was pressing onto his face and the other bare onto his cheek. His grip tightened onto him, it was as though his body was retaliating against him. </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me anything, Sei.” Furihata said softly. “I just want to have breakfast with you.” </p><p> </p><p>They ate in silence, it was unexpectedly comfortable. While Akashi’s had only touched his mushroom, Furihata had already half of his plate gone. Akashi stared at the pack of frozen vegetables that had probably thawed from the icicles and lost its chill. </p><p>“Why the frozen vegetables?” Akashi finally spoke. Furihata stopped midchew, cheeks puffed and stuffed, his big brown eyes stared at Akashi. He swallowed hard and winced at the big gulp. </p><p>“You don’t have an ice pack.” Furihata said and forked a broccoli. “I wasn’t sure if….” He hesitated and breathed in before continuing. “If you were having a panic attack…. But it helped me so.” he shrugged </p><p>Akashi looked up at Furihata who was fondly chewing onto the piece of processed meat. He wasn’t unfamiliar with Furihata’s experience of anxieties and sudden panic attacks, it wasn’t often but it does happen when the other gets overly stressed or has his mind get a little too wild with imagination. “Thank you.” Akashi smiled and looked down at the mushroom on his fork. “I’m sorry for what I said….” </p><p>Furihata suddenly laughed and quickly drank his juice so he wouldn’t choke. </p><p>Akashi looked back at Furihata who had a haughty look. He frowned. “What?” </p><p>“You have said the worst things. Okay?” </p><p>Akashi cocked an eye. </p><p>Furihata cleared his throat and straightened his back, face straight and overdid with a fancy up-chin. “‘I am absolute.’” He quoted with a fake grace then burst out laughing again. Akashi’s frown deepened. </p><p>“That was uncalled for.” </p><p>“We were five! Seijuurou! Five years old! Over the playhouse!” </p><p>“If it weren’t for me, you would have still been crying over the<em> dollhouse.</em>” Akashi taunted back.</p><p>Furihata squawked at him in disbelief. “It was our turn! They hogged it for…. God knew how long!” He didn’t know how to count time yet that time to specify his defense. </p><p>“Four hours. Two through classes, one through naptime and one through recess.”</p><p>“Show off.” Furihata scoffed fondly. “Served them right though.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Akashi pridefully ate his mushroom. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“My mom invited you to dinner.” Furihata said when he handed the washed plate to Akashi to dry. </p><p>“Can we go together?” </p><p>“Sure. I’ll come by at seven.” </p><p>Furihata gave Akashi a suspicious look after he turned the tap off. “You didn’t forget where my house is, did you?” </p><p>“No.” Akashi didn’t look at him. All the dishes were already dried and set in their place. Hesitantly he added. “I just want to walk with you. It’s been awhile.” He didn’t bother to even glance and only turned around to grab something off the table and handed it to Furihata. </p><p>“I made you lunch.” </p><p>Furihata stared at the white cloth of cute little lion patterns, it was the lunch box he had filled with omurice the day before. He gladly took it from Akashi’s hands, the other was still looking away. “Thank you, Seijuurou.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>〆</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Furihata pulled Akashi along with him. Wherever Furihata wanted to go, Akashi would too, wherever Akashi wanted to go, Furihata would trail along. They were always hand in hand, and it was almost impossible for some children to approach them since they were always seen together since their first day.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They sat together, they ate together, they shared pencils and colors together, they laughed and played together all day. On this day, Furihata didn’t feel like playing in the playground during recess. One of the few naughty kids was around and Furihata didn’t like them, Akashi would love to shoo them away but Furihata said he wanted to explore the library.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The library was fairly sized and the shelves reached to the ceiling, but the books that were likely picked by the kids were all on the reachable levels. Not a lot of kids went to the library so it was fairly quiet, they could still hear the high pitch laughter and screams from the playground. Occasionally there would be a countable children in the library, mostly scanning through picture books, coloring books and puzzles. There were small round tables and chairs just for them too.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There was a particular section Furihata liked, that was where the story books and child-friendly encyclopedias were sectioned. On the carpeted floor, sitting crossed legs and alone was another small boy. Furihata and Akashi stared momentarily before Furihata made the approach, pulling Akashi behind him of course.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The small boy; with chubby rosy-cheeks, sky-blue hair with matching big doey eyes stared up at them. He shrunk a little when he saw them (or rather, saw that a brown-haired boy was grinning so brightly and a rather stoic looking red-head behind him).  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello.” Furihata halted, Akashi only blinked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The little blue-haired boy did not open his mouth to respond back, he only stared at them. A little shock despite the lack of expression on his adorable face. Akashi was always observant and he knew the boy was the most quiet one, rarely spoke unless spoken to but even so, he only responded with a small gesture such as a head nod, head shake, small yes’s and no’s and speaks very politely, a lot of thank you’s and sorry’s.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Other than that, nobody really seemed to notice him. Nobody seemed to even know he existed. He was always alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Furihata chirped nevertheless. “We’re from the same class. Your name, it’s Kuroko Tetsuya, right?” another blink and then came a small nod. Furihata grinned, eliciting a little laugh. “I’m Kouki! He’s Seijuurou. We’re best friends!” when Kuroko looked at Akashi, he nodded his head. “Hello.” Akashi said softly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What cha’ readin’?” Furihata pipped, his head tilting from side to side, and craned his neck a little to see the large book in Kuroko’s hand.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kuroko looked down at the open page, there were words at least two paragraphs on fully colored illustrated pages. Kuroko crunched his brows as though examining. There was no response and the boy was not looking at them at all, he was looking another way and Akashi wanted to tug Furihata along with him, it was obvious that the boy wanted to be alone. But Furihata was that kind of boy, he liked to make new friends, shy but if he could approach, he would (with Akashi of course.). </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To Akashi’s surprise, Furihata let go of his hand and crouched down beside Kuroko. He too examined the pages, tilting his head to one side. Kuroko looked hesitant before he opened his mouth to speak. “I think…. This rabbit is lost…. And he can’t find his way home.” his voice was small and sounded very unsure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Furihata nodded his head as though he understood, but really, he didn’t. Furihata laughed and blinked up at Kuroko. “I can’t read too.” he then looked over his shoulder and gave a toothy grin at his best friend. “But he can.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kuroko’s doey eyes glimpsed at Akashi, hopeful and pleading. Meekly raising the large book. “Can…. can you?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Furihata plopped himself on the ground, legs folded next to Kuroko, bouncing his knees. “Read to us, Seijuurou!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akashi looked between Furihata and Kuroko, then at the book which was trembling in the small hands of Kuroko. He sighed and sat in front of them on the floor. He took the book which was heavy, there were definitely hundreds of thick illustrated pages within the hardcover. He turned the book to his side and let it rest on his lap. The two boys scooted closer, ready to listen.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akashi flipped the pages to where the story began. “Once upon a time…..” <br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Kuroko closed the hardcover book and smiled upon the children and said “The End.” </p><p>The children sitting on the floor started to scoot and sat up on their knees, most of their curious eyes were beaming with questions and wonder. Kuroko chuckled and tamed them down. “One at a time, please.” </p><p>One of the smaller ones crawled towards Kuroko. “What happens after that?”</p><p>“He didn’t get the girl? That wasn’t supposed to happen! The hero <em> always </em> gets <em> the </em> girl.” a little girl with pink hair and blue eyes spoke up. Sumiko, one of Aomine’s eldest twins. </p><p>“He did get the girl! They got married!” one of the boys said to her matter of factly. </p><p>“Not to the girl he wants!” said Suriko, Sumiko’s identical twin. She backed up her sister and pulled a raspberry at the boy. </p><p>“Still a girl!” the boy raspberry back. Next thing the trio started a spitting contest. Kuroko wanted to talk them out of it but another smaller girl tugged onto his pants. “I think it is a good ending, he does it to protect the girl he loves.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense.” said another girl. </p><p>“Yes it does!” replied the other. </p><p>“It does not!”  and another feud began.</p><p>“But why must it be a girl? Why not a puppy?” another girl asked, tilting her head. </p><p>“Oh! I want a puppy!” said another boy excitedly. </p><p>“God have mercy.” Kuroko sighed, running his hand down his face.</p><p>Then one boy said disinterestedly. “I think he is a <em> pussy. </em>”</p><p>Kuroko’s jaw fell agaped, <b> <em>such language</em> </b>. But he couldn’t disagree either. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>〆</b>
</p><p> </p><p>When Furihata arrived at Akashi’s doorstep, they left for the night to Furihata’s house. It had been so long since he had last visited Furihata’s house. If they weren’t walking home from school to Akashi’s mansion, they would head to Furihata’s house and they would spend hours and hours together until Akashi ended up sleeping over, much to his father’s disapproval, but not everything really goes his father’s way with his mother around. </p><p>“I’m home! Mom, dad, Ko-nii! Seijuurou’s here.” Furihata announced as he took off his shoes. Akashi looked around, nothing had really changed much. If anything they just had more souvenirs and trinkets here and there, the memories of their childhood were still alive in the house.</p><p>Out came a woman who had aged well, her brown hair was now shoulder length than the usual long and flowy waves which were usually tied into a neat ponytail. Despite the fine wrinkles of her eyes, there was not a single strand of white hair on her. “Seijuurou!” She awed. She welcomed him into an embrace, he hugged her back and she smelt the same as the time when he was younger. </p><p>She pulled away, hands never leaving his side and she took a good look at him. Her lips pursed and brows wrinkled. She sniffed and blinked away the tiny tear that gathered, she cupped his face and thumbed his cheekbones. “Oh, look at you. You look so much like Shiochan… Sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” She pulled him in again for another embrace. </p><p>Akashi stroked her back gently. “I…. I’m sorry too.” </p><p>Two men came in to greet Akashi and Kouki. One was the same height as Akashi, his brown hair was greying slightly but it only charmed his age, was Kouki’s father. Beside him was another man who looked identical as when the other was younger, although a little taller and lankier. However, unlike the warmth the Furihata parents greeted Akashi, he had a flair that was quite unwelcoming.</p><p>Furihata Kosuke, Kouki’s older brother, the same age as Kasamatsu. Kosuke was quite like Kasamatsu, charismatic, caring and responsible. He oftens takes care of them when they are too young to play around outside of their vicinity.  He often sports a bride and friendly smile, perhaps it was his age but Akashi doubted that was the reason for his coldness. </p><p>“We all miss her dearly.” Akiko said and Akashi stepped into the embrace of Kouki’s father, firmer and stronger, he patted his back and offered a kind smile. “We’re here for you okay? You’re our family too.” he said to him. </p><p>Akiko clapped her hands. “Now, I have a little more to prepare, dinner is almost ready! Make yourself at home, Seijuurou dear, not that I need to tell you that. You’re no stranger.” she pulled her husband along, instructing him with the heavy plates that he needed to help her with.</p><p>Akashi smiled thinly at Kosuke and bowed his head, his brown eyes bored into him like a silent threat. His hands tucked deep into the pockets of his pants. This wasn’t something Akashi was familiar with. </p><p>“So you’re finally back, huh?” Kosuke finally said, flat and cold.</p><p>Akashi nodded, it was small and looked a little meek. He still managed to smile, hoping to ease whatever tension that was hanging over them. “Kosuke-niisan. Congratulations on your engagement.” </p><p>Kouki swore he heard his neck snapped when he whipped his head to Akashi, eyes wide and unexpected. <b> <em>How?</em> </b></p><p>“Thanks.” was all Kosuke replied and turned towards the living room. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Akashi wasn’t sure what had suddenly clouded over him. First it was Kosuke’s greeting coldness, the man wouldn’t even look at him even once. He was flipping through the pages of an old magazine. Then suddenly Kouki’s stillness was almost unreadable, although he does recognize this whenever Kouki is confused, or a little upset or sometimes angry, he wanted to ask him but it was as though Kouki was silently telling him not to. </p><p>When they made eye contact Kouki did smile at him, but it was those that didn’t reach his eyes, they were thin and had no tenderness. Sitting on the couch with an awkward stillness over them, while the Furihata parents were joyously preparing food in the kitchen. </p><p>What felt like eternity eventually passed when Akiko announced dinner was ready. Kosuke was the first to leap off from the seat, followed by Furihata who faintly smiled at Akashi, although he wasn’t really looking. </p><p>“Tah-dah!” Akiko presented the last dish onto the dinner table, it was a six seater table and the dishes were expertly arranged despite the lack of space. </p><p>“Wow, mom.” Kouki chuckled, it had been awhile since they had such a feast, the last time was when Kosuke brought his girlfriend over to introduce to the family, that was about four years ago. </p><p>What was prepared were mostly Akashi and Kouki’s favourites, including the smashed yam which Akashi and Kouki love to indulge in no matter how full they got, they even snuck some into Kouki’s room at midnight when they were children (all the way to even highschool). </p><p>What had clouded over Akashi earlier had cleared as everything laid before his eyes were the sweetest memories he wished he had never tried to forget. Everything laid out was filled in a different assortment of plates and bowls of mismatched patterns and colors, unlike the usual porcelain whites that his family always dined with. There were no exquisite presentations nor garnishes that barely made a difference. </p><p>They all took their seats, with the Furihata parents at each end of the table, Akashi and Kouki side by side and Kosuke seated across from his brother. Akiko had made tofu soup which was Akashi’s favourite. Kouki bumped shoulders lightly with Akashi, his smile looked a little more lighter this time which eased him a little. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dinner with the Furihatas was wonderful, despite Kosuke being silent most of the time unless he was spoken to, but he never joined into any of the conversation. The Furihata parents didn’t question him a lot about his life as well, which he appreciated, they were only happy that he was back and only told him the good stories of all that he had missed while he was gone. </p><p>After that, Akashi and Kouki helped with the dishes and cleared the table. </p><p>“Will you be staying over tonight?” Akiko asked Akashi. Akashi wasn’t sure of what to say, he hadn’t thought of it, even if Kouki had spoken a little more during dinner, the unknown tension was still there. He looked over to Kouki who shrugged his shoulder and beamed a little.</p><p>“Sure.” Akashi said to Akiko finally. </p><p>“Dad! I’m taking one beer!” Kosuke yelled from the fridge, his father answered with an ‘okay’ from the living room. Kosuke closed the fridge and popped the can as he walked past Akashi.  He watched the other leave the kitchen and decided to follow. </p><p>Akashi met him in the backyard, sipping onto the can of beer while looking up at the darkened sky. The door was ajar so he stepped out and slid the door close behind him.</p><p>“What?” Kosuke didn’t even turn around to face Akashi. The night-calling insects were the only sound that filled their silence. </p><p>“I can’t help but notice the cold shoulder. Have I done something to upset you?” Akashi asked gently. Kosuke scoffed crudely.</p><p>“Well, that’s <em> thoughtful. </em> You should have been while you were <em> gone </em>.” Akashi felt the bite of his words. Ever since he had come back, Kouki and their friends had been so warm towards him, although he had expected otherwise, and that was how Kosuke was towards him. </p><p>Kosuke seethed and clenched the can in his hands. “What the fuck even brought you back here anyway?” Kosuke turned around, finally facing Akashi. His warm and brotherly demeanour was nowhere to be seen. Only disappointment, and a glare of spite that he must have held in. “You didn’t even come to visit when it happened and you call yourself a friend?” </p><p>Kosuke drank some more and looked away. “Give me a break.” </p><p>Akashi rewind what Kosuke had said. He looked at the ground as though there were answers there written for him. This was not something he had expected ‘when it happened’? What does that even mean? “What…. What happened?” </p><p>“He—wait.” Kosuke paused and stared back at Akashi, genuine confusion matching his own. “He didn’t tell you? All those letters that he kept posting to you, and he didn’t tell you <em> jack shit? </em>” he asked in disbelief.</p><p>Akashi shook his head slowly. “I…. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p><p>The anger and disappointment that masked Kosuke had vanished. The brotherly essence had returned but there was sorrow in his blank stare. He looked down at his can of beer, searching for what to really say. “Well, if he didn’t tell you then…. I’m sorry Seijuurou.” Kosuke’s eyes glimpsed behind Seijuurou. “You just have to ask him yourself. I can’t answer that for him.” </p><p>Kosuke then walked up to him and patted his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze before sliding the door open and went inside. Akashi turned behind and saw Kouki standing by the staircase, he smiled and tipped his head upward, inviting Akashi to his room. </p><p>The smell of Kouki’s room brought him back years ago. Just as the rest of the house, the room wasn’t much different. It was a lot cleaner and tidier, and some of Kouki’s favorite things weren’t around, like some of his train sets, some of his favourite toys and decorations. But that was because Kouki had already moved out from his parents house, only most of his things were still kept and all the furniture never left. </p><p>When he looked at Kouki he remembered what Kosuke had said. Something happened and Akashi was not made aware of it, the feeling didn’t sit well with him but he was no better either. </p><p>Kouki slid the door to his balcony and stepped out, resting elbows on the railings. The cold wind blew in softly. The uncomfortable fog that surrounded them hadn’t really cleared up, there was much to say and much to ask and Akashi was in a limbo. </p><p>He joined Kouki on his balcony. Before Akashi had the chance to get a word out, Kouki started first. “I didn’t tell you… you know, of my brother’s engagement.” Akashi tensed. Kouki didn’t look at him either. Kosuke and Kouki both had the same air when they were not pleased with something. </p><p>Kouki faced him. For the first time in a long while Kouki gave him a serious look. “I <em> wrote </em> to you.” </p><p>The revelation felt scandalous. Akashi was at a loss for words.</p><p>“Why?” Kouki asked again.</p><p>Akashi didn’t know what to really say, where does he even begin? By the looks of Kouki, the other had a lot of questions, not knowing which one to pull out first. </p><p>This was true. Akashi had received Kouki’s letters punctually, mostly on Wednesdays; if it was a public holiday, it would be two to three days later. But none received a response and that was on Akashi. Despite all that, the letters kept coming, in mostly full pages from two even up to four pieces of paper, back and front all covered in his cursive handwriting. </p><p>“It’s like…. You just ghosted on me.” </p><p>Akashi dared not look up. He hadn’t had the rights to. He had hurt his friend and had the audacity to even show up again. But none of this was what he had planned—none of this was what he wanted, he was only doing what he was supposed to do as expected of his father. What choice has he really had? And it pained him no ends, if only Kouki knew—if only he could reach out to him—beg him to take him away—beg him to take him back into his arms where it was the safest. </p><p>Instead, he chucked them all into the back of his head of cobwebs, left abandoned and ignored. Shoved back into the darkness whenever the urges and desires reemerge. But he didn’t have a choice. He only did what he thought was best—<em> best </em> for <em> himself. </em> </p><p>“Sei,” </p><p>Once again, he was pulled out from his own thoughts. He didn’t know when his vision was so blurry and when his cheeks got wet, tears dripping from his chin. There were so many things he wanted to tell him, so much to cry about. </p><p>Perhaps he was so caught up in all this—he was caught up in it and he had no idea what to do. </p><p><em> ‘You’re weak! Hopeless, useless! The only thing that you’re good for is your name! You’re fucking 25 and all you’re good at is running away, you abandoned your best friend—slamming the door right at his face! Telling him to go away—pushing the only person who truly gives a shit about you, and all you can do now is cry and wish it all away! A pathetic baby!’ </em> he cried harder as his inner critic berated him mercilessly, his shoulders shook and he cried some more at how pathetically uncontrollable he was, how uncontrollable he was whenever Kouki held him.</p><p>He tried his best—he really did despite what his thoughts said otherwise, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know how to be fine right now when he truly wasn’t—he had never been. The feeling was taking control of him—as much as he wanted to, there was so much he couldn’t say. </p><p>Despite all he had done, Kouki had given nothing less and only more of his kindness, more of what he had always been giving him. And he deserved none of it, then yet Akashi held onto him. His hands held Kouki’s wrist, gripping onto him like a lifeline, not wanting the other to pull away from him. It was selfish of him, he wanted more but gave <em> nothing </em> back. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Tell him!’ </em>
</p><p>“I still got your letters.” Akashi sobbed. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Tell him!’ </em>
</p><p>“I read all of them, every single one—I—” </p><p>
  <em> ‘Tell him!’  </em>
</p><p>“—I had never missed a day of your life—I wished I had written back—but I….” </p><p>
  <em> ‘Tell him!’ </em>
</p><p>“I wanted to—I just—I couldn’t—I didn’t and I’m so, so, so sorry! Kouki I—”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Tell him!’  </em>
</p><p><b> <em>I can’t. </em> </b> Akashi couldn’t. There were thousand kinds of sadness that had overwhelmed him that he selfishly wanted to claw his way to Kouki. <b> <em>Just be with me! Just stay here! </em> </b></p><p>Too much, with Kouki being outside of his world for so long and now he finally got him back again, he couldn’t <em> just </em> let that go. Akashi would cling to him—it didn’t matter if there was no room to breathe, if he was bleeding dry, he was addicted to Kouki’s warmth. </p><p>“There’s so much I wanted to tell you…. I just…. I didn’t know how.” </p><p>Kouki only stared down at the redhead whose head was hung low. The shoulders beneath his hands shook, the sobs and cries of the other the only sound between their silence. Kouki was afraid of even moving as he was afraid that when he does, the man in front of him might shatter like glass. “You know….” Kouki called out gently, his voice soothing over the other like warm sand. “We’re okay.”</p><p>“I’m just…. Really glad you got my letters. I don’t know what I was hoping for anymore really…. But I just want my bestfriend, you know?” Kouki laughed and squeezed Akashi’s shoulders. “Honestly I don’t even care why you’re here! You just are, and that’s all that matters now— to me! Now I can tell you everything instead of just telling it to a piece of paper, and wonder if they ever will get to you.” </p><p>Akashi lifted his head up, brown eyes filled with tears as his eyes wrinkled from grinning so much. “I still find it hard to believe that you’re here, but I’m glad, Seijuurou.”</p><p>The two laughed and wiped their faces. Luckily, Kouki has his own bathroom in his room where they could wash their faces, because neither wanted to come out from the room looking like they just witnessed a puppy getting run over by a truck. </p><p>They hung out in Kouki’s room. Kouki digs into his old things with Akashi, both reminiscing the days when they had all the time in the world—Kouki had the most time in the world, Akashi not so much, but he did when he snuck out often. </p><p>Kouki’s eyes lit up from what caught his eyes hidden deep beneath the ratty old box. "Hey, remember these?"</p><p>Akashi looked up from the comic book—that Kouki had never bothered to read because it was too scary. Kouki held up two clunky objects that were black with yellow stripes at each corner—it was their old walkie-talkie. "You still keep them?" Akashi grinned fondly at the nostalgic times they had with it. </p><p>Akashi had always kept his, but when Akashi was packing his belongings for Tokyo, Kouki must have taken it with him instead.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? These are the <em> literally </em> coolest shit we got! I ain't throwing them out!" Kouki held them close to his chest protectively. </p><p>"Do they still work?"</p><p>"Hang on, I think I have batteries somewhere." Kouki searched the drawers by his study desk. He came back to the floor where the two were sitting, they each pulled out the battery latch of their walkie-talkie so they could stick the new ones in.</p><p>Kouki was the first to get his walkie-talkie to work and then Akashi and they adjusted the frequency knobbed.</p><p><em> "Hello, hello?  Checking in, Commander Redfall?" </em> Kouki said over the walkie-talkie. His crackly voice sounded through Akashi’s.</p><p><em> "Come in, Captain Brownrice." </em> Akashi said back.</p><p>"I wanna change my code name."</p><p>Akashi scoffed and said back to the walkie-talkie. <em> "No can do, Captain Brownrice. Check."  </em></p><p>Kouki snarled playfully at him and kicked Akashi’s side who barely made the effort to dodge.</p><p>"Let's hide and seek— you're it!" Kouki suggested and quickly got up, not allowing Akashi the chance to call the first dips—he always got to hide which wasn’t really fair, because Akashi was a splendid hider. </p><p>"Come and find me." Kouki sang and opened his door, only to poke his head back inside just say "No peeking!" the door slammed after that. Akashi couldn’t help but to smile when he heard Kouki running somewhere in the house.</p><p> </p><p>"They're up again." Akiko stirred in her sleep tiredly while her husband used his pillow to cover his ears.</p><p>In another room, Kosuke had to push back one side of his head phone to make sure it wasn’t an earthquake storming the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Akashi counted the seconds then his walkie-talkie crackled. “<em> Sei </em> <em> — </em> ” the connection broke and came back in “ <em> I mean Commander Redfall. </em>” Akashi stifled a laugh and shook his head. He clicked the button on the side and spoke. “Are your skills rusty, Captain Brownrice?” </p><p>
  <em> “I have gotten much better, mind you. I’ll give you four minutes.”  </em>
</p><p>“<em> Ah, </em> four minutes? That’s very far from the usual thirteen seconds.” Akashi got up and walked out the door. The house was already dark, only the warm light from the entryway was turned on. His steps were quiet compared to Kouki, he didn’t want to cause any disturbance in the house as it was already late.</p><p><em> “Will see who gets the last laugh, Commander Red- </em> fall. <em> ” </em>Akashi could imagine Kouki sniggering after what he thought was a smart remark. </p><p>He was still very familiar with the house, he knew which room led to where and definitely wouldn’t want to touch Kosuke and the Furihata parents’ room, so he walked passed the two doors and held onto the knob of another door. </p><p>“Oh, Captain Brownrice. Aren’t we a little too old for this?” Akashi opened the door to the room, it was Akiko’s work room where she does the sewing and alterations of clothes. It was very unlikely Kouki was there, and he knew it. He just wanted to take his time and explore the house a little bit for nostalgic sake.</p><p><em> “We’re 25, don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy this. </em> Nerd. <em> ”  </em></p><p>There were only two likely places where Kouki would choose to hide, so Akashi sought for the one which Kouki might be a little too big to squeeze through anymore. </p><p>“Mmmm. Seems you have gotten a little brighter.” Akashi said and closed the door to the closet beneath the stairs. </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know where you are, but you gotta try a little better this time.”  </em>
</p><p>Akashi smirked and went back up stairs. Akashi was very light footed without needing to try.</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll be honest with you…. You better get me quickly because I’m starting to get the freaks here.”  </em>
</p><p>“Oh? I must be close then.” Akashi responded back, smiling at the ceiling with a hatch that leads up to the attic. Akashi only needed to tip his toes to reach the dangling cord and pulled it down.</p><p>He got up to the stairs leading to the attic which creaked through the silence. When he reached up, it was dark with only the moonlight that suffused the room and illuminated the little specks of dust motes floating in the air. </p><p>“Are your senses tingling now?” Akashi said into the walkie-talkie. </p><p>There was silence.</p><p>Akashi searched around, the corners of shelves and racks, between the boxes here and there, under the wooden table with only more boxes. He furrowed his brows. Maybe Kouki has gotten better at this. He turned back towards the landing, with almost one foot out, his walkie-talkie crackled to life. </p><p>
  <em> “You missed me.”  </em>
</p><p>Akashi whipped his head about and searched a few of the corners again—then he heard a little chuckle. He stopped and turned, behind the two stacked boxes was a cage, the Furihata once had a family dog that passed away due to old age.</p><p>The placement of the boxes didn’t look as ‘organized’ as it does with the others, so he approached and only needed to peek behind where there was a gap between the boxes and the cage, he bent down and the figure inside burst out laughing. </p><p>“You have no idea how I had to suffer to keep myself quiet!” Kouki laughed and pushed the gate open. Akashi chuckled and pushed the boxes a little more so Kouki could have more space to wiggle himself out. </p><p>Kouki hissed and grunted as he crawled out. It was more of a struggle to get out than getting in. Kouki internally cursed at himself for even doing that, he supported himself mostly with his right leg and elbows. “Bad idea.” Kouki muttered to himself.</p><p>Akashi helped Kouki up with one arm, he noticed that the other had put a little more weight on one side than necessary. He looked at the other worriedly. “Are you alright?” Akashi asked. </p><p>“Yea.” Kouki breathed out and dusted himself. He huffed and grinned up at Akashi. </p><p>“See, I told you I got better at this.” </p><p>Akashi eye rolled, and glanced down at his watch. “Two minutes.” </p><p>“Dangnabbit!” Kouki threw a childish fit, stomping his feet and crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>Akashi ruffled his brown hair, drawing more irritated groans from the other. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They called it night and rolled the extra futon for Akashi on the floor. They had gotten too big to share the bed since they were in middle school. With the owls hooting and clouds fogging the moon, Akashi’s eyes were still opened, staring blankly at ceiling of the darkened room. </p><p>“Kou?” Akashi whispered. </p><p>“Mmm?” Kouki answered and stirred to his sides, resting his head onto his clasped hands, looking down at Akashi. </p><p>Akashi looked up and was awed by the view: the fog moving across the moonlight amongst the dust of countable stars, the brown irises staring back at him inquisitively with so much fondness. </p><p>His face heated up, it was like in middle school all over again. </p><p>Thick pillow smacked Kouki's face. </p><p>“<em> Oof—ow! </em> What the what?!” </p><p>“Goodnight.” Akashi said. When Kouki looked down again, he was faced with Akashi’s back. </p><p>He chuckled and dumped the pillow at the other. </p><p>“Goodnight.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have I mentioned that there will be a happy ending??<br/>Please believe me ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ</p><p> </p><p>I do not have a beta reader LOL. I don't really have that much time to properly skim through so there might still be some errors that I didn't catch &gt;A&lt;</p><p><span class="u"><strong>P/S ::<br/></strong></span>What Furi did to Akashi, slapping that ice cold pack of vegetables is actually a real method to reduce anxiety/panic attacks. <br/>It's one of the '<a href="https://dailydbt.wordpress.com/2011/02/17/tip-skills/">TIP Skills</a>'. I personally use this method and it helps me a lot, I didn't know that it was an actual method to reduce anxieties until my therapist told me.<br/>I always found ice pack to be relieving and calming especially when I get random anxieties for no reason. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>